Giving Up
by Frost Needle
Summary: What if Tira gives up on Carrot and started feeling weird things towards his younger brother? Plus, a sorceress is on the loose! One-shot. Rated R for language and sexual situations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this anime. I am only using them in this fanfic.. Thank you for understanding..**

****

Giving Up 

It was a typical summer in the Spooner Continent. The sun was at its peak and its radiance shining over the various corners of the land. But contrary to this uplifting condition, many dark sorcerers still existed and as buffers, the ultimate on magic summoned five unique individuals to fight off and punish these abusive sorcerers. They are called the Sorcerer Hunters.

The leader, well, not so much considered as one but since he's always placed in the center, he could be the one, is Carrot Glace; an 18-year old young man who thinks of nothing but jovially chasing after pretty woman. He has black spiked hair and a sword swung at his back.

The red-head girl is named Chocolate Misu. Being the elder of the two Misu sisters, she was more aggressive but ironically dumber than her younger sister, Tira. She transforms into a garrote-carrying dominatrix when she wears her sailor hat. She always runs after Carrot and beat him up in the process when he starts chasing girls again. In the first part of the series, she and Tira usually lash out on him. But as the series progress, events take a turn and Tira gets distracted.

The eldest of the group is Gateau Mocha. He's the strongest of the group and likes showing off his body to the crowd. He is usually the dumbest member of the group. Well, Carrot and he fight for that title anyway.

The younger of the Glaces is Marron Glace, a magic user. He is considered the most useful part of the group and is often the most serious one too. He usually looks up for his brother now because when they were young, Carrot protected him from other kids who tried to bully him. He is usually associated with being a misogynist, but that thought soon becomes history...

The youngest of the group, and definitely the fastest fighter among the group is the younger Misu, Tira Misu. She is a symbol of innocence and fidelity. She had a liking to Carrot but was soon replaced by the latter's younger brother. She transforms into a lethal, iron whip carrying seductress.

"Yoohoo!! Over here blondie!! Would you like to have a date with me, the one and only Carrot G-" The spiked haired man was rammed in the head by an angered Chocolate.

"Seriously, darling... What more can you ask for? I can readily give myself to you..." Chocolate said as she purred on him, trying to yank his shirt off.

"Sister! Show some decency will you? This is a public place! This is the City of Isis!" Tira almost yelled at her sister.

"You're just jealous because you can't have Carrot..." Chocolate stuck her tongue out to her. Tira rolled her eyes.

"Oh please... I'm way over that Carrot thing...!" Tira sighed with a sarcastic tone as she went on seeing the stalls. Marron and Gateau followed her. As she was silently inspecting the things that seem new to her, Marron approached her and asked the most obvious question he could muster after being told something that was in total contradiction to a condition before.

"So, is it true? You're over big brother now?" he asked, almost incredulously which made Tira stifle a light laugh.

"Well, yeah... I just realized that now... it's pretty stupid of me to think that someone like Carrot would like someone like me – a total, freaky nerd."

"You degrade yourself too much Tira... You know you aren't like that. You're generous and definitely witty and, well..." Marron trailed off in his last word. Tira notched her head a little to the side, giving the impression that she was waiting for what he was going to say. "...cute..."

Tira blushed at this last comment, so did Marron. It was awkward for a while until Gateau came into the scene.

"Hey you two, I'm going off to some brothel. Wanna come?" He asked them in nonchalance. The other two looked at him with brows raised. "I guess no one's planning, so I guess I'll go alone then! Bye!" As soon as he said goodbye, he was off in a jippy.

"So I guess, we'll go home alone then..." Marron said indefinitely.

"Do you always feel like this Marron?" Tira asked out of the blue as she arranged the shelves back to their original form.

"Feel what?" He asked casually.

"Lonely"

"Well, come to think of it, at times, yes... but very rarely though. I usually read books when I'm alone at home..." he replied with the tone depicting lightening of the mood. But still, Tira looked douched.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" the black-haired man asked.

"Leaving you behind while I was busy chasing a worthless abomination..." She smiled as she said the last word. But unexpectedly, Marron laughed heartily and a little loudly that the storeowner scolded them.

"Forgive me, I just couldn't contain it..." He said as he held on to his knees for support, since he was still shaking from the enormous laugh he had. Tira looked at him with shock written everywhere on her face.

"Wow, I've never heard you laugh like that, since... Okay, never mind!" She said as she recalled the first time he laughed loudly – she fell on the shallow river, head first and the fishing rod's hook tied up on her skirt.

"Oh, why not...? Do tell..." Marron said with a smug smile on his face. Tira blushed. _He looks boyish and cute when he smiles that way... Huh? WAIT!!! Rewind! What was that?_

Tira rapidly shook her head. Marron laughed at this gesture. "Here, I thought that you were the composed one... I was wrong. You are still a child at heart"

"So are you, Mister..." Tira shot back, smiling. Marron smiled as he led her outside the store.

On the way home, a lot of young women were eyeing Marron lustfully, which made him quite uncomfortable. Tira noticed this and stifled a laugh. Marron looked at her in confusion.

"You seem to be popular with the ladies, that's all...." She said as she calmed down. Marron sighed.

"Yeah, all those unwanted attention..."

"At first, the others doubted your sexual preference Marron, especially Gateau... But then again, I never doubted it!" Tira said animatedly. Marron smiled at her. "So, any of those girls your type?"

"Hell no! They're not even considered as ladies in my line of sight." Marron said as he shivered in the thought of actually being with those ladies. They kept on eyeing him and following him around, making him really uncomfortable.

"I've got an idea... Wait here..." Tira said as she ran in a dark alley.

"Wait! Don't-"Marron said but was interrupted by the ladies. "Hey, what's your name?" "You single?" "Wanna go for a ride?" They kept on asking him lewd questions until...

"Excuse me ladies, but he's taken." A very beautiful woman with pink hair and a whip stood in front of them. The women eyed her with admiration and loathe at the same time, if it's possible. The women all drew away from him. Marron eyed her with sarcasm.

"What?"

"Wow... Never knew you had it in you..." Marron whispered to her. Tira blushed slightly at this and looked down. "Why are you still wearing the coat?"

"Well, I figured that when I appear with my spandex, I'll attract a lot of attention, especially from the male populace... in case you haven't thought about that..."

"Yeah, good point... but you know, you look really good, whether you like it or not..." Marron said, but realized it was too late to bring that back. He blushed and looked away.

"Thank you Marron... You certainly know how to flatter a woman." Tira smiled, with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'm not flattering you... I'm telling the truth..." Marron said as he bravely looked at her. Tira looked at him too. Their eye contact was intense, drawing their faces together as they closed their eyes and felt their lips touch. It was heaven. The kiss grew more intense and the couple's hands were all over the other. Until Tira broke the kiss for air.

"I-I... I'm sorry... I-" Marron said but was cut off by Tira's finger.

"I don't regret it..." Tira said as she blushed. Marron smiled at her lovingly.

"I'm glad then... very glad..." Marron said as he embraced her. After a while, Tira with drew.

"I have to change back... Wait a second, ok?" Tira said as she walked behind the tree. Marron waited a while then she came back – still in her SH-form.

"I thought you would..."

"That's the problem, I can't turn myself back... We have to go to Big Momma for help." Tira said worriedly. Marron looked at her, confusion evident on his handsome face, then nodded.

At the Lair... 

"Momma, there's a problem... I-" Tira said as soon as she emerged in full form.

"I know what your problem is Tira. And to tell you honestly, it isn't a problem." Momma, the head sorceress said with a smile.

"What do you mean Momma?" Marron said as he took a step beside Tira. Momma's smile even grew wider.

"It seems your mission has taken a lot of keenness away from you. Tira, your Hunter form is your form 7 years later." Marron and Tira looked at each other. Momma smiled then continued, "Of course, they will not notice since you are hidden in that cloak of yours, plus the big glasses. Take those off, and then they reveal a beautiful woman inside." Tira looked at her hands.

"This is me now? Wow... I haven't really noticed the change since... since..." Tira said but trailed off with the last word. Big Momma smiled.

"I know where you're getting at Tira..." she said happily. Marron was in a total state of confusion, looking from Tira to Big Momma then back again.

"Uhm... do you mind to at least fill me in?" Marron asked with a little bit of annoyance in his face, but still remained fairly nonchalant. Tira smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry... it's just that... well, uh..." Tira said, feeling her cheeks are becoming red again. Big Momma noticed and finished her sentence.

"Since you kissed her." Big Momma smiled again. Tira looked at her with eyes wide in disbelief. Marron's eyes widened too and blushed faintly. The head sorceress smiled.

"Ah, young love... Okay, you can go now..." She said as she waved her hand and the couple disappeared.

_Back at the City..._

"I can't believe it! I'm – I'm beautiful! Really beautiful!" Tira said as she ran and twirled in the grassy field outside the city. Marron was mesmerized.

"You were, you are and you always will be, Tira..." Marron said as he held her waist and embraced her. Tira embraced him back as well.

"I can get used to this..." Tira said as she rested her head on his cheek. Marron hugged her tighter.

"Me too..." he said as he held her chin and kissed her.

Carrot and Chocolate... 

"Where could those three be?" Carrot said irritated as Chocolate clung to him.

"DARLING! We should be off to a motel having fabulous sex with each other!" Chocolate said a little too loudly causing the crowd to look at them with indignance.

"Choco, keep your voice down a little will you?" Carrot said but something caught his eyes and they seem fixed on whatever it is. Chocolate noticed this and followed his gaze. It landed on two people, seemingly familiar people who are walking hand in hand.

"Wait a second, is it what I think it is? Are they?" Chocolate asked a still bewildered Carrot. But then the spiked haired man burst into fits of triumphant laughter.

"I KNEW IT! MARRON IS TRULY A MAN!!!"

"Huh!? What do you mean 'truly a man'!? He IS a man, Darling... and with my sister as his girlfriend, I will be – Carrot? CARROT!!!" Chocolate shouted as her object of affection ran as swiftly away from her as possible.

Meanwhile... 

"Oh, you have such huge muscles Mister Mocha..." giggled a scantily clad girl.

"Why yes! I work out a lot!" He said as he flexed one arm. All the girls screamed loudly with excitement. But one woman stood up. She was the most popular entertainer in the brothel he was currently attending. Noticing her arrival, the other girls moved away. Gateau was about to call them when the lady sat down beside him.

"Hello there... What's your name...?" She asked as she traced a finger down his chest. Gateau gulped and smiled sheepishly at the beautiful woman.

"Gateau, Gateau Mocha. It's nice to meet you, Miss...?"

"Lewdy. They call me that here... Well, why don't we go to something more... private..." she said as she stood up and seductively ushered him to follow her.

On Tira and Marron... 

"Hey, look at this unusual piece of wood craft... I'm guessing it was made from an oak tree of around 1200 years old..." Tira said as she held the wood crafted as a rose to her hand.

"You are right miss... Only a few people know where the things here are made of...", the young boy, seems to be the owner's son, said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh... well thanks... How much for this?" Tira asked sweetly, causing the boy to blush more. Marron looked at the scene with soft eyes.

"U-uhm... 500 yen... ma'am..." He said shyly. Tira gave him the money and smiled at him then bade farewell.

"You know, that boy really likes you..." Marron said, smiling at her teasingly.

"Well, jealous now, are we?" Tira teased back as she placed her newly found 'treasure' in her bag. As soon as she placed it, Marron's hands flew to her waist and tickled her mercilessly, causing her to laugh a little too loudly.

"Marron, stop!! You're killing me!!"

"No, I won't... I wanna hear you laugh more..." He said as he tickled her but a second later, they were being absorbed by a vortex they both knew who made.

At the Stellar Castle... 

"What's up Big Momma? Is there a new assignment?" Carrot asked as he struggled to get free from Chocolate's grasp. Big Momma looked at him and simply nodded.

"What type of sorcerer are we going to face Momma?" Chocolate, who still didn't let go of Carrot's arm, asked.

"Sorceress actually."

"A WOMAN!? Wow!!!" Carrot said excitingly but realized too late that it was a bad idea as Chocolate held him up in a suplex. Just then, a swirl of smoke disseminated and revealed both Marron and Tira.

"Finally, you're all complete. Now, we go to the agenda-"

"Wait Momma, Gateau isn't around..." Tira said, surveying the scene. Big Momma nodded and continued.

"Captured by the sorceress you are about to eliminate. Here're the coordinates." She said as she showed them a 3D hologram of the place.

"Wait, that's a brothel!" Carrot said in amusement. The other three hunters rolled their eyes. "Ok, never mind... We need a plan..."

"I already have it." Marron said as he stood beside his brother, grinning slyly.

Lewdy's Room... 

"More, Lewdy... MORE!!!" Gateau screamed as the woman sucked into his cock rapidly. "I'm coming..."

"Let it out, sugar..." she said seductively, and a minute, Gateau's seed began blasting itself in her mouth. She lapped his cock dry, like it was some lollipop.

"Like it?" she asked as she climbed on top of Gateau, savoring the man's body.

Lewdy's gesture was enough to bring life back to Gateau's member. So he grabbed Lewdy and flipped them over as he instantly drove himself inside her. She arched her back in pleasure.

"Aahh...! Gateau, you're huge...!" she said as she squirmed around him, tightening the muscles clamped around his huge member.

"Like I said, I'm a BIG man..." Gateau said as he thrust into her in full power. Lewdy just squirmed in pleasure, underneath him.

'He's strong... Well, I might as well have thought about that. He is a hunter after all...' she silently thought as she worked her magic. She concentrated a form of 'nen' into her sex to absorb a man's power through his penis. And little by little, Gateau's strength was waning, though he never notices it since sex is an act that requires 'optimum' strength.

Outside the bar... 

"I can't believe you Marron!! Why me!?" Tira said as she tried to yank herself out of the three people holding her up. "I won't do it!"

"Please Tira, you're our only hope..." Marron pleadingly looked at her. Though that ALMOST drove her to agreeing, it still wasn't enough.

"Give me a reason why I was chosen and not my sister." Tira looked at him straight. Marron closed in and whispered, "because your sister might actually sell herself on that man she's flirting with right now." Tira looked around and saw Chocolate Misu, her sister talking to a cute guy.

"She easily gets distracted that's why I chose you because you are the most appropriate for the job..." Marron said sincerely. Tira sighed in defeat.

"All right... What am I gonna do...? Am I suppose to wear nothing...?" Tira asked seriously. Marron was taken aback.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!" Marron said as he looked at Tira with his face burning with both anger and embarrassment. But to his surprise, Tira just laughed.

"Gotcha..." She said as she winked and started to walk to the brothel. Marron sighed.

'Someday Tira, you're gonna get the same treatment...' as he smiled inwardly.

Lewdy's Room... 

"Lewdy!!!" Gateau shouted as he blasted inside her for the tenth time. But the effect was nauseous. He was feeling very weak and he could barely support himself. Lewdy smiled inwardly.

'Got you, hunter...' she thought as Gateau fell forward, his chest lightly hitting her bare breasts.

"I love you..." she heard him say.

"Huh... Stupid man... just got laid and now he thinks he's in love...? It's called 'lust' man..." she said as she saw the once muscular man, now looking too much like a toothpick. "Goodnight, I enjoyed it..." she mockingly kissed him and laughed evilly.

At the brothel's main room... 

"Wonder what Tira's wearing..." Chocolate asked, purposely letting Marron hear what she was thinking. Marron blushed faintly.

"So many pretty girls..." Carrot said as he drooled over those who were scantily clad and dancing on stage. Chocolate smacked him on the head.

"Darling, do you want a show?" Chocolate seductively asked Carrot. Carrot, knowing what she actually meant, gulped. "I'll give you one..." she said as she removed her top and her short skirt, revealing only a pair of transparent brassiere and a thong. The boys in the club shouted loudly.

"SISTER!!" a pink haired female wearing a tight, red off-shoulder dress which showed all her curves, shouted. It was very short, around 8 inches from her waist. She was wearing short, white boots 3 inches past her ankles and a white bonnet. All the men looked at her with lust-filled eyes. Noticing this, Tira looked away from the men and searched the tables for a certain raven-haired young man – and she spotted him, looking straight at her with eyes filled with admiration and, well, there was something else... passion.

She flushed at the thought and looked away quickly. Unbeknownst to her, Marron did the same thing. Then she approached the table, still with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Tira!! Please!! You got to get your sister out of there!!" Carrot pleaded as he held Tira's arm. Tira sighed.

"Yes, I will. Wait up..." Tira said as she turned to head for the stage but surprisingly, Marron held her hand.

"You look great..." were the words that came from his mouth. Tira blushed different shades of red but was still able to return a smile. Then she headed for the stage, bringing out her whip.

"What do you say, boys? Want to have some 'whipping' fun?" Tira said as she demonstrated her whipping skills, catching a wine glass by the stem, and directed it towards her and caught it with so much grace the male population just drooled – including Carrot and surprisingly Marron as well.

"Wow... I never thought she could be that 'hot'!" Carrot said as he whistled. Chocolate bonked him in the head. But what really shocked him was that Marron actually gave him a death glare.

"Relax bro... She's all yours! I'm just kidding!" Carrot said, waving his hands in front of him. Marron just looked away from him, seemingly confused on why he felt such hatred towards his brother for the first time in his life – by the thought that he might steal Tira from him. Then, sultry music began to fill the room.

"Why don't I sing you a little song? What do you say?" Tira said as she threw her whip to the side. Four girls came in the background as back-up dancers. They were in their under wears – 2-piece to be exact.

Aah... Love to love you, baby Aah... Love to love you, baby 

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_Calling all the girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_Calling all the girls_

_I say let's bring this party up_

_Bring it on..._

_I'm feelin' sexy..._

_Tonight I'm all yours_

_The way your body_

_Moves across the floor_

_N-A-S-T-Y_

_Baby, the moment I feel you're with me_

_Your body just taking over me_

_Start feeling so crazy, baby_

_Baby, the moment I feel your energy_

_Your body just gotten into me_

_Start feeling so crazy, baby..._

Tira sang and danced in a very sultry and sexy way that the whole room of the brothel was silent, eyes with burning desire, lips constantly being caressed by eager tongues and pants seem to be tightening after every second. The song ended with silence, and a second after, a loud round of applause, with lots of roses and money thrown on stage. Tira just smiled at the admiration – she wasn't really used to this. She gathered up the roses and the money and exited the stage.

_At the back of the Brothel..._

"Wow... I never thought my sister had it..." Chocolate said, obviously still in shock. Carrot nodded.

"I agree! She was hot!" Carrot said with goofy grin. Chocolate glared at him.

"I can do it too, you know..." Chocolate said as she traced a finger on his chest. Carrot gulped. The two just kept on going, while Marron was in deep thought.

'So beautiful...' he thought as he blushed.

"Who's beautiful?" a feminine voice asked. All three looked up at the speaker. It was Tira. Marron blushed. He must have said it out loud.

"Sorry, I was late. I was mobbed!" she said as she gave them the money she 'collected' on stage. "Sure is a big amount so I couldn't resist..." She continued as she smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, did you see her?"

"See who?" Carrot asked suggestively as he inched closer to Tira, his eyes showing the same look when he chases after women. Tira hid behind Marron.

Marron looked at Carrot nonchalantly and the latter just smiled apologetically.

"You know Carrot, if you have looked at me like that a long time ago? I would have been yours... but for now, I think I'm taken, if that someone wants me to be with him..." She glanced awkwardly to Marron, biting her lower lip. Marron turned to her, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Of course he does!" Marron said immediately, but realizing it was a mistake, blushed in bright crimson. "I mean... uh..." he stuttered. Chocolate just laughed.

"I knew it would end up this way... The more aggressive ones will end up with each other and the passive ones, with each other as well! I am so happy that Carrot-darling is all mine!!!" Chocolate said as she embraced Carrot by the neck.

"Ow!! Chocolate, you're hurting me!" Carrot whined. The other couple sweat dropped.

"Anyway, did anyone of you sense the sorceress?" Tira asked seriously this time. All the other three looked at each other then looked at different directions. "You didn't see her...? She was in the far right corner, at the right post, 10 o'clock from the stage..." Still the three didn't usher a reply.

"Guys, this is a mission! What were you thinking?" Tira asked incredulously. "Well, Carrot and Chocolate have that tendency but Marron?" she asked as she looked at him. "I know you have an excuse, so let's hear it..."

Marron looked at her apologetically, giving her the impression that he doesn't have one.

"What were you thinking? We almost had her..." Tira said, a little disappointed. Then Carrot spoke up.

"It's because of your performance... We got, well, 'hooked' on it..."

"What? But that was supposed to be a distraction..."

"We know... the irony is that we were the ones distracted, not the sorceress... I'm sorry Tira... We all are..." Marron said as he held her hand. Tira looked up at him and then smiled.

"It's okay... So, you've been looking at me all the time...?" Tira asked teasingly, causing Marron to blush crimson. This made her giggle. "Nonetheless, I know where Gateau is... I saw her come out of her room... maybe he's there... Let's check it out later, when the brothel's empty..." And the other three nodded.

Later... 

"The brothel sure looks like a haunted house when it's all dark and gloomy..." Chocolate said as she clung more to Carrot. The four remaining hunters entered the brothel as Marron recited a spell using an ofuda to light their path.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's right here..." Tira said as she led the way to a huge wooden door. "It's locked..."

"Let me..." Marron said as he placed an ofuda on the door and recited a spell. Then the door opened.

The room was darker than the brothel's lobby. But even if it was, the four hunters knew that it was even bigger than the brothel itself, and there was another presence. Sensing this, the lights went on, revealing a woman, maybe in her late 20's, sitting on a throne-like couch. She had bright blonde hair with chestnut highlights and a transparent green gown with feathers covering the essential parts. But their attention was soon diverted to the form above her. A thin, blonde man was crucified inversely.

"That man looks like... No...!" Chocolate said as realization hit her. "That's Gateau!!"

"Welcome Hunters... I see you've come for two things: 1. rescue your friend, and 2. kill me... But to tell you honestly, I don't see the possibility of either agendas..."

"WOW!! SHE'S REALLY CUTE!!" Carrot shouted. Chocolate was sick of it and transformed herself into her gypsy form, Kuurin, the Goddess of Life.

"You'll pay, sorceress!! For doing this to Gateau!!" She said as she ran towards her and lounged her garrote towards her heart. The sorceress flew high and evaded the garrote. But Chocolate was quick enough and redirected it to the flying sorceress. It hit her straight in the heart. But very surprisingly, nothing happened.

"What the...!" Chocolate cursed as she held her garrote tighter.

"She's immortal. She feeds on the powers of strong men and that's what keeps her alive. It's no use, sister... No matter how many times you hit her..." Tira said as she looked at Gateau.

"COME HERE PRETTY LADY... LET'S HAVE SOME FUN..." Carrot said as he ran towards the sorceress. Marron followed him.

"Brother, no! She'll hypnotize you!"

Then suddenly, red haze filled the room. Tira immediately covered her nose – she knew very well what this haze is. Chocolate, on the other hand, jumped higher to free herself of the haze and rescue Gateau at the same time.

However, the two Glaces were too late – now, they're hypnotized, obeying only Lewdy's voice. 'Follow me...' it said, and the two young men followed suit.

As the haze kept on building and building, Tira then transformed herself into Aporos, her highest form and probably her most decent form as she is dressed in whitish pink silk with golden metal bands and shoulder supporters, and a transparent veil that flows just above her bangs to the back of her head, and uttered a spell that commanded the wind to dissipate the haze. As the haze dissipated, Tira searched the room. Chocolate was on the left side carrying the weakened Gateau while the Glaces were – gone...

"Marron!! Carrot!! Where are you?" Tira shouted as she further scanned the room.

"They're not here sis..." As Kuurin, Chocolate was given the power to see through opaque things. This power seems to have been quite useful during their fights.

"Where could they be...? I swear to God if anything happens to Marron, I'll kill her!" Tira said as she clenched her fists. Chocolate patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. Besides, we still have sister power..." Chocolate said as she smiled assuringly at the younger Misu. "Can you do something to him...? Any of your healing gizmos?"

"I'll try..." Tira said as she placed her hands on Gateau's forehead and concentrated. Gateau glowed bright pink and blue mixed as he began to have color and volume... But then, that's only his physical health. Tira cannot bring him to his original state – Tira cannot give him his powers. "I guess that'll do... At least he would be able to do things normal humans can do... We need the sorceress in order to bring his powers back." She said as she noticed Gateau slowly opening his eyes.

"Huh...? What happened? Tira? Chocolate?" Gateau said as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"You're in a brothel. Now we need you to tell me how exactly did the sorceress do this to you?" Tira asked persistently. Gateau looked confused.

"Sorceress? I haven't met any sorceress..." Gateau murmured, "just a few women and Lewdy..."

"Lewdy? Who's that?" Chocolate asked, very suspicious of the name.

"The most fantastic woman on earth... We made sweet love last night and... and..." Gateau said as he trailed off, seemingly unsure of what to say next.

"And?" Tira asked, growing more and more persistent and irritated.

"I don't know... It's a blank..." Gateau said as he looked at both the sisters.

"What if... if she's absorbing powers through sex? I mean, it makes sense right? Why would she run a brothel in the first place?" Chocolate asked.

"Yes, I agree... Do you have any idea where we could find her?" Tira asked Gateau.

"I have no idea... But when we were doing it, I somehow had a dream of a bright castle at the top of the mountains..." Gateau said. Tira's eyes grew wide.

"Wait a second, the castle just pass the mountains here? That's weird... It's where the rulers of this city live... How could a sorcerer be in there?" Tira asked.

"Still, it's our primary lead. We better check it out now..." Chocolate said as she stood up. Tira followed. "You, come with us..."

"Since when have you been bossy Chocolate?" Gateau asked smiling as he followed the two women.

At the castle... 

"WOW!! We're gonna get it, Marron! We're gonna get laid!" Carrot said excitedly. Marron just remained nonchalant.

"Big brother, we have to think of a way to get out. Tira – I mean, the others are worried about us for sure..."

"Oh, let's just enjoy ourselves! If you don't want, I can be the only one who gets laid... Anyway, you have Tira..." Carrot said teasingly, causing Marron to blush lightly.

"Please big brother, this is not a time for jokes." Marron said as he regained his composure. Just then, a group of girls entered the room, dressed in exotic Egyptian clothing, with their mouths covered in silk.

"WOW!! Give it to me, baby!!" The spike haired man said as he grabbed the waist of one of the dancers and thrust it to his bulging member, causing the dancer to stifle a giggle. Marron just sighed.

"You're companion seems to be having fun... Why don't we be like them...?" A dancer approached him. Marron looked at her, with coldness in his eyes. "Hmm... I like men who fight their urges..."

"Fight this, bitch!" A voice said as the dancer looked at who the speaker was. It was a fellow dancer. They both want Marron. Carrot, however, was half naked in the bed, being given 'pleasurable' treatment by two ladies. While the other two dancers were fighting, the last dancer, who was standing at the door, was suddenly grabbed.

"IS THIS HEAVEN OR WHAT MARRON!!" Carrot said as he arched his head back as one of the ladies sucked him. He was now fully naked, so are the two ladies giving him 'pleasure'.

Just then, the last dancer entered and headed towards Marron. Marron, however, looked at this dancer as well, somehow knowing that he knows who this dancer is. Then the dancer bent down, and kissed him through the silk cloth.

"Hello, Marron..." she whispered. Marron smiled.

"Hello to you too, Tira..." he said as he reached for the back of her neck and pulled her closer for a more urgent kiss. "I missed you..."

"Me too..." She said as she ushered him out. The two fighting dancers were dumbfounded. As soon as they were outside, Tira removed the Egyptian clothing and handed it to Chocolate, who was VERY hot headed.

"I'll show that pervert who the sexiest woman is in the whole world!" She said as she seductively entered the room. And minutes later, loud crashes of vases breaking, bone snapping and wood scrunching were heard.

"Wow... Poor Carrot..." Gateau said as he peeped inside. Marron looked at Tira.

"Have you figured out how to reverse the spell?"

"Well, so far, we have a lead. Gateau got laid by the sorceress here, so we postulated that the sorceress garners her immortality by the strength she gets from men she has... sex with..." She trailed at the last words, still not comfortable saying them. Marron smiled more at her.

"I love you..." he said breathlessly with a faint blush, causing Tira to look at him.

"What did you say?" Tira asked expectantly, hoping she heard it right.

"I said, 'I love you...'" He repeated his words, this time, with so much emotion that Tira's legs felt numb and weak. She felt her eyes sting and tears ran down her eyes.

"Oh Marron... I love you too...!" She said as she embraced him. Marron smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you that I won't ever leave your side..." he said with an indication of forever. Tira smiled and replied, "same for me..."

"Oh, cut the mushy stuff will you?" Gateau said as he held his hands up in surrender. Both couples laughed.

"THAT SORCERESS IS GOING TO PAY!!" Chocolate said as flames grew from her eyes, signaling that she was VERY angry. She was dragging a naked Carrot out of the room.

"WAIT!! CHOCOLATE!! I HAVE NO CLOTHES ON!!" Carrot said as he covered his only decency. "WAIT!!!" The other three hunters sweat dropped and followed the other two to the main hall of the castle.

At the Main Hall... The Congregation... 

"SHOW YOURSELF BITCH!!" Chocolate shouted as she threw Carrot to the side. The other three hunters, including Carrot himself, were surprised at how angry she was. Just then, black smoke appeared at the center of the congregation.

"Hello, hunters... Did you enjoy my welcoming committee?" She directed the question to Carrot Glace, causing Chocolate to become angrier.

"What happened to the congregation?" Tira asked as she looked around.

"Hypnosis" Said the mage as he transformed into an armored mage – very similar to the pillar god he represents, except that his hair is loosely hanging. "That's her main power."

"Lewdy..." Gateau suddenly murmured as he drew nearer the sorceress. The latter laughed menacingly and fired a black ray of energy top Gateau, sending him flying across the room. Tira immediately used her silk sashes to capture Gateau before he gets flung in the wall.

"Dragon Ice Storm!" Marron shouted as ice came out of his hands and directed it at the sorceress.

"Sea of Tranquility!" Tira shouted as pink aura came out of her body and directed it to the sorceress as well. The sorceress was weakening.

"Sister, now's your chance!"

"YOU'VE ANGERED THE GODDESS OF LIFE! NOW, PAY!!!" She said as she jumped up and shouted, "As life's Goddess, I take life away from you, for you're undeserving!!" Then, her black aura was absorbed in Chocolate's hands. But unexpectedly, Chocolate's powers and the sorceress are too different from each other, causing the two women to fly across the room in opposite directions.

"Sister!" Tira said as she ran towards her fallen sister's body. Carrot and Gateau just stared at the scene, unable to move.

"Tira?" A voice said from behind her.

"Oh, hi Marron..." The pink-haired woman tried to hide the tears. Marron sat beside her, draping an arm over her shoulder to comfort her.

"You're sister is going to be fine, Tira... She's on recovery now..." Marron said as he gently squeezed her shoulder. Tira laid her head on his shoulder. "And please, don't carry your problems alone... You know, I am here for you..." Tira looked at him.

"You know Marron, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for..." Tira said, but upon realization, blushed faintly. Marron, however blushed full blast.

"Well, of course, a lot of young girls swoon over me..." He said jokingly. Tira coughed at his comment, causing him to laugh heartily. Tira, to his surprise, joined with his laughing.

"Wow, I made a sad Tira laugh... I must make that as one of my greatest achievements!" Marron said as he held her tighter.

"I love you Marron..."

"And I love you, Tira..."

They looked at each other and kissed. Unbeknownst to the couple, Chocolate was staring at the window, looking down at the two lovers sprawled in the grass. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her sister and Marron's condition.

"I wish Carrot and I could be like that... All he thinks about are other girls and he never notices me... Tira is very lucky with Marron..." She said silently as a tear dropped from her eye.

FIN 


End file.
